The present invention generally relates to inclined work surfaces for desk tops and, more particularly, is concerned with an inclined work surface which may be used on desks, is unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing in appearance, provides storage facilities, and may include a calendar apparatus having means for adjusting the height of the calendar pages.
The use of an inclined surface on a desk top is a known and used aid to reading and writing activities. Portable and stationary desks and lecterns are known which incorporate this feature, and which include storage compartments beneath the inclined work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,632 to Molinari disclosed a caligrapher's portable desk having a sloped top and compartment's beneath the sloped top. U.S. Pat. No. 119,316 to Carter and Emery disclosed an inclined writing surface with a storage compartment beneath it on a desk.
The prior patents do not disclose an inclined work surface for desk tops which is at least as wide as the knee hole on an office-type desk, which is restricted to dimensions which render it unobtrusive and aesthetically pleasing in appearance while providing storage compartments beneath the work surface, and which may include a calendar apparatus having means for adjusting the height of the calendar pages relative to the inclined work surface.